


Accidental

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Kris doesn't mean to keep kissing the famous actor Adam Lambert. It just happens.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

“I'm such a huge fan.”

Kris smiles like an idiot, his hands flailing around and he has no idea what possesses him to do what he does next. But he leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. Kris just kissed Adam Lambert on the cheek. In a crowded room, full of people with camera's, celebrities. He feels his cheeks blushing red before he even pulls away. Kris mutters something lamely and gets the hell out of there as quick as he can.

–

Kris really is a huge fan. He has seen all of Adam's movies more than once, has them stored in order of release. So there are only 11, and four of them weren't officially released in the states, and they took a bitch to get shipped here but they were so worth it. Kris thinks it's some of Adam's best work to date. That's what he wanted to tell him when they met for the first time. Instead he flailed like a fan-girl and _kissed him on the cheek._

–

Kris takes comfort in the fact that if they ever meet again it really can't get any worse. That right there is where he cursed himself, because of course they meet again at a party and of course things are much worse.

–

In Kris' defence this kiss is a genuine accident. Cale had been right behind him, mocking him with kissy noises and telling him to pucker up. So when Kris turned round and grabbed hold of what should have been Cale, it's not really his fault that he grabbed Adam Lambert by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. It was barely even a second, and he was so caught up in laughing that when he pulled away he still expected to see Cale. But there was Adam Lambert, wide-eyed and amused, hundreds of camera's clicking around them. Kris, of course, runs away again.

–

It's all over entertainment news and in every magazine. _“American Idol Kris Allen and actor Adam Lambert were seen locking lips...”_ Locking lips? Who even says that? It ends up with Kris having a mildly embarrassing conversation with his Mama. Cale calls him to inform Kris that he owes Cale a kiss. It gets even worse when he turns on the TV to see Adam giving an interview and of course the interviewer would be asking Adam about Kris. It's Adam' answer that is the most baffling.

 _“Kris is a great guy. I'm a huge fan of him. We're just friends though. Friends kiss all the time.”_

Then he gives this smile to the camera, as if he is staring right at Kris. Which is stupid. Because Kris knows that Adam is not looking at Kris. And _friends?_ Kris would not say that, especially not if he were Adam.

–

The third time he sees Adam he is very much aware of his presence and Kris takes extra caution to not fall into his lap or something. Apparently Kris has issues when it comes to personal space and Adam Lambert. So he is doing his best to stay as far away from him as possible. He lets his guard down for not even five minutes, it's Cale' fault, he gave Kris another beer and now Kris feels all light headed and relaxed. He turns and walks straight into someone. Kris keeps his eyes closed and prays that when he looks up it will not be Adam Lambert. When he eventually does look up, all he sees is a black tie and broad shoulders and a very serious looking man. He tilts his head in a gesture towards the door. Adam Lambert is standing there, staring at Kris with a smile on his face. He lifts his hand to his lips presses a kiss against them and blows it in Kris' direction.

He contemplates doing that lame thing where you reach out your hand and grab the kiss. Then he realises there are a lot of people around and he has already done a pretty good job of looking like a fool over the last couple of weeks. Then he looks behind him, because it's happened before many times when Kris thought someone was looking at him only to turn around and find it was someone standing behind him. But there is no one there and when he turns back to look at Adam, he is shaking his head and smiling. Then Adam is gone.

–

Kris is _not_ the type of person to get a tattoo. In fact, he spent a lot of time reassuring his mama that when he moved to L.A he would not end up with a tattoo, drug/drunk problem and multiple piercings. He supposes that out of all three this isn't the worst and it's only a small tattoo on his wrist. _He likes it_. Cale feels very proud of himself, he tells the story as often as he can. That's why Kris is now surrounded by some of his former Idol friends with Cale retelling the story of how he got Kris very drunk and convinced him to get a tattoo. They all insist on seeing it of course, he turns his wrist over and it's there small but standing out against his skin. It's a small symbol, it means change. Kris just thinks it looks nice, it helps that the meaning holds some significance.

Cale is in full swing of the brilliantly enthralling story as Kris stands there holding out his wrist like a fool. When all sets of eyes glance over Kris' shoulder. He feels paranoid, maybe there is something in his hair. Maybe his mama came here for an intervention after she found out about the tattoo. But Cale has a smirk on his face that says something else completely. Kris turns slowly and of course Adam Lambert would be there. Looking beautiful as always.

Adam is looking at Kris' face, or the sets of eyes behind him, his eyes are fixed on Kris' wrist, which Kris is still holding out for everyone to see. Adam steps closer and lightly takes Kris' hand in his own, lifting his arm up closer to Adam's face. It all happens very quickly that Kris could swear he dreamt the whole thing. But Adam lifts Kris' arm up further and presses a kiss against the skin of his tattoo, smiles against it and then releases it.

“That's two. We're even.”

Kris opens his mouth to speak, to ask what the hell he is talking about. But Adam is already gone.

–

Like an idiot Kris waits for the next accidental “bump” into Adam Lambert. He attends more parties and premiers than is really necessary and also is a lot more than he usually likes to. But it turns out not only is he a huge fan of Adam Lambert he also has a huge ridiculous crush on him. Cale thinks that a guy kissing another guys wrist means they like you, but apparently he doesn't know about gay etiquette and maybe it means something else. Kris doesn't think Adam planned to walk up to Kris and kiss his wrist like that... or maybe he had.

Kris is at another party, for some club opening and he is really bored. He wants to go home and play on his guitar and stop dwelling over beautiful famous actor's he doesn't stand a chance with. He is about to finish off his beer and do just that when there is some kind of commotion by the door. He tries to see, but being shorter than pretty much everyone in the whole world does not help him.

The crowd seems to clear in slow motion, like it does in the movies. Adam appears, then behind him holding onto his hand is an equally beautiful man and Kris wants to vomit. Here he has been holding onto wrist kisses from someone who is basically a stranger and of course Adam has been off meeting pretty boys and well living his life. Kris needs to lower his standards, setting them to Adam Lambert and expecting anyone else to meet them was a stupid idea.

He finishes his beer and when he is sure Adam is nowhere in sight he heads for the door. He is almost there, he can feel the cool breeze already, then a door opens to his left and he gets pulled inside a dark cupboard. The first thing he feels is fear. People vaguely talked to him about hostage situations, give them whatever they want, answer them, don't fight back... he should have paid more attention but he had this really good melody that he didn't want to lose and lyrics that wouldn't leave him. _Crap._

The light comes on and he gets pulled close against a body. Whoever it is smells _good._ Like fresh mint and vanilla.

“Hey.”

Kris looks up and Adam Lambert is looking down at him. Kris has never really had the opportunity to look at Adam this close up but he really is breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes are bright and shining blue, and there is a faint trail of freckles scattering his lips. Kris licks his own and tries to remember how to breathe.

“You really should stop looking at me like that Kris Allen.”

“Like what?” That's what he means to say anyway, it comes out more of a squeak but he thinks Adam gets the general idea.

“You know how.”

Kris laughs nervously, he has no idea what he is laughing at but it's the only thing he can think to do. Adam is pulling him in closer and he is hardly going to object when he can feel the heat radiating from Adam, feel every single curve of his body moulding against his own. Kris' breath hitches as Adam' lips hover just above Kris'.

“Who was that guy...”

Adam tilts his head, not moving away. “That's James. Just a friend.”

Kris nods. Not that anything would have stopped him from kissing Adam; he thinks it was just the polite thing to do. His Mama raised him right after all.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kris smiles. “I guess it'd be rude if I said no, I mean I did throw myself at you twice without really asking...”

Adam nods. “Exactly, it's the least you can do.”

Kris mumbles something against Adam' lips. It's not like the last time, mostly because this time Kris can really enjoy it for what it is. Adam Lambert is kissing him, really kissing him. Working his tongue into Kris' mouth, biting at his lips, Kris needs to breathe but he doesn't want to pull away because its too blissful and euphoric and everything his crazy brain has been imagining it would be and _so much more._

Adam pulls back slightly, their foreheads still pressed together, their breathing heavy. “You don't have anywhere to be do you?”

Kris shakes his head. There really is nowhere else he wants to be. Adam smiles and licks his lips, muttering “good” before turning a lock on the door and switching off the light.


End file.
